Kill Snow
by BiggestSugarlandFan
Summary: Coin's reaction to being shot by Katniss, and her conversation with Snow right before. Just with a little twist on Coin and Snow's past. Please read & review!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own or am affiliated with the Hunger Games. It all belongs to Suzanne Collins and Co. I am merely playing around with her characters.

* * *

Katniss came out with her bow, all ready to kill Snow, my father.

Today is the day I've wanted to happen for my entire life. Once my father is dead, my miseries are over. Many may believe me to be a sociopath for wanting this, and that may be true. I am not sad, I'm quite the opposite. I am rejoicing. My life with Snow was miserable. I was treated just like the tributes, but I had to live with it for my entire childhood. I ran away for a reason, and I have never regretted that. Snow is more like a sperm donor; he gave me half of my genes, but was never there for me. The only personal thing he knew about me was that I hated him. Snow is a horrible person, and he deserves to die. In fact, I see letting the Mockingjay shot him in heart as a favor because I wanted a slow and brutal death for him. Being his daughter has only made me hate him more.

* * *

"Hello, Alma. Your sister says hi, and wants to inform you that she has a daughter," he said coldly.

My sister was the obedient one, the one that loved him, the one that has a daughter. Who's probably just as evil as they are. She was the main reason for having a final Game. Doing this would be mine final slap down to my "family." I want to cause them unbearable pain. Today is the first day I've thought about my sister since I ran away. How she was able to get married a have a child is beyond me. She was extremely annoying and had no original thoughts.

"Glad they still think of me. I certainly haven't thought about them until now. Has your granddaughter enjoyed watching those Games? How old is she?" I asked snidely.

"Almost 17, and yes your niece has loved the Games. She is just your sister, such a sweet girl, unlike yourself. By the way, how did you feel about learning that you're the world's worst aunt?" He asked mockingly.

"Thank you for informing me about your granddaughter's personality. I no longer feel guilty about the fact that I didn't rescue her from your clutches," I said with mock sincerity.

"You will also be pleased to know that we will be holding a final Hunger Games, but with a little twist. You see, we will be picking from a pool of insufferable Capitol children. I can't wait to see how she will enjoy these games. Watching her friends die horrible, brutal deaths, she's going to love isn't she? Oh, and I haven't even gotten to the fun part. You see, I will make sure that she participates in those Games, and I will unleash all the hell I can think of. This will be a Game that she will remember for the rest of her horrible, miserable and short life," I said viciously.

He started to say something, but I cut him off.

"Katniss will now come out and kill you while the entire nation cheers. I will be the happiest of all of them. The last thing that you will see is me smiling; the last think you hear will be me cheering. Wouldn't that be great? Almost makes up for you missing your granddaughter's Games, and living with her family's grief and fear as they watch their little girl get killed. Goodbye Snow, I won't miss you."

I then left, and ordered Katniss to come.

* * *

As she drew the bow back, my heart skips a beat. He is so close to dying, so close. Then, she aims it at me, and all hell breaks out.

I could see Snow laughing, and everyone in the crowd was confused or extremely surprised.

"Ah Alma, you claim to be nothing like me, but how wrong you are! You've done exactly the same things that I've done, so you are no better than me. In fact, you've turned out just like me! See, the Mockingjay's even realized that. She would rather see you die! How does that feel?" Snow said gleefully.

"Do not call me Alma. I am nothing like you. I don't poison my rivals or send 24 innocent children annually into a fight for the death. I only did this because I needed to stop you. Again, I am nothing like you."

He laughed some more.

"How wrong you are Alma, how wrong you are." He said, with emphasis on my first name, which no one uses. "You see, war is, in itself, a crime. You have also killed innocent people. You bombed that square full of children, and then the rescue workers that came there, and framed us for it. You see, I would never do that, and if I did, I would own up to mine crime."

I then fell off the stage, and thinking how he was right. I did turn out just like him, if not worse. I chose to hold a final Hunger Games, and I chose to kill those children and the rescue workers. I allowed for the Nut to get crushed, and allowed the guards to shot the survivors. The survivors who thought they could survive, but crushed their hope and chance at survival.

_Damn it! He's going to die happy._

Snow laughed as the arrow went into my head.

And that was the last thing that I heard.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


End file.
